Seiya's Forgiveness Song
by Sailor Seiyaa
Summary: Seiya and Usagi have a fight..... will Seiya's song make Usagi forgive him?


*at the Three Light concert, Usagi sits front and center... (Note: Usagi has  
been angry with Seiya over the past week and broke up with him because of a  
little disagreement they had)*  
  
*last song ends, audience cheers, even Usagi a bit*  
  
SEIYA: *to audience* Thank you! Thank you! That's wraps up our show today.   
But before we go, I would like to play one last song.  
  
USAGI: *humps and looks at watch*  
  
SEIYA: This song is for Usagi.  
  
USAGI: *looks up at Seiya wide eyed*  
  
SEIYA: My girlfriend, Tsukino Usagi, has broken up with me recently. Knowing  
that I'm a sensitive rager, you would've thought i've gotten mad, but  
actually, I was sad. When she called me about the break up, I was still as  
stone and I cried in my bed.  
  
USAGI: *cock-eyed* What?  
  
AUDIENCE: Awww...  
  
SEIYA: So, before I go, I would like to sing this song to Usagi that I just  
want to say, I'm sorry.  
  
YATEN: One... two... one, two, three four!  
  
*sad acoustic and synthesizer music is being played with a soft drum beat,  
Seiya starts singing:*  
  
SEIYA: *soft and sadly, tears slowly flow as singing*:  
I got the call today, I didn't wanna hear, but I knew that it would come.  
An old, true friend of ours was talking on the phone, she said you found  
someone.  
And I thought of all the bad luck and the struggles we went through and how I  
lost me and you lost you.  
What are these voices outside love's open door?  
Make us throw off our contentment and beg for something more?  
I'm learning to live without you now but I miss you sometimes.  
The more I know, the less I understand. All the things I thought I knew, I'm  
learning again.  
*music beats a tiny bit louder*  
I've been trying to get down to the heart of the matter  
but my will gets weak and my thoughts seem to scatter  
but I think it's about...  
  
S; Y & T: Forgiveness... forgiveness,  
  
SEIYA: even if, even if you don't love me anymore.  
  
*music is regular again*  
  
SEIYA: *continues singing*  
These times are so uncertain, there's a yearning undefined and people filled  
with rage.  
We all need a little tenderness, how can love survive in such a graceless  
age?The trust and self-assurance that lead to happiness, they're the very  
things we kill, I guess.  
Pride and competition cannot fill these empty arms  
and the work I put between us, you know it doesn't keep me warm.  
I'm learning to live without you now but I miss you, baby.  
The more I know, the less I understand.   
All the things I thought I'd figured out, I have to learn again.  
*music beats a tiny bit louder*  
I've been trying to get down to the heart of the matter  
but everything changes and my friends seem to scatter  
but I think it's about...   
  
S; Y & T: Forgiveness... forgiveness  
  
SEIYA: even if, even if you don't love me anymore.  
  
USAGI: *tears to this*  
  
*song plays louder*  
  
SEIYA: *sings louder and a bit faster*  
There are people in your life who've come and gone.   
They let you down, you know they hurt your pride.  
Better put it all behind you babe, cause life goes on.  
You keep carrying that anger, it'll eat you up inside, baby.  
  
USAGI: *smiles and cries*  
  
*music is regular again*  
  
SEIYA: *sings regularly*  
I've been trying to get down to the heart of the matter  
but my will gets weak and my thoughts seem to scatter  
but I think it's about...  
  
S; Y & T: Forgiveness... forgiveness,  
  
SEIYA: even if, even if you don't love me...  
I've been trying to get down to the heart of the matter  
because the flesh will get weak and the ashes will scatter  
so I'm thinking about...   
  
S; Y & T: Forgiveness, forgiveness  
  
*song slows down*  
  
SEIYA: even if, even if you don't love me.  
*song ends*  
  
*audience cheers*  
  
USAGI: *smiles, then cried in her palms... suddently runs up on the stage and  
hugs Seiya* Oh Seiya, I'm sorry. I forgive you. Let's never fight again!  
  
SEIYA: *hugs her back*  
  
*audience yelps out happily to this* 


End file.
